Poststress
by Hiarashi
Summary: Hinamori has been not herself ever since Aizen stepped out of her life...can Hitsugaya change that? pairings: One sided HinaAizen, HitsuHina mainly


A/N: Only cuz I don't see too many of these (lemon style) I decided to sit down a write one (Forgive my spelling, btw) However...I had to find a way to start it so...looks around and points finger at Aizen "You! Yes you! Could you come here for a second..."

"Aizen-Taichou!"

Hinamori Momo tilted her head back against her headboard as she hit orgasm for the second time that night. Ever since 'He' had walked out of her life that day she had been feeling lonely...like something was missing.

Something was...her beloved captain.

She hadn't found a way to cope with it up until about a week ago. An emergency meeting had been called between a few of the divisions (including 5th...which lacked a captain) She had accidentally slept right through the meeting due to depression and sleep-lacking. Of course, she was reprimanded for such an act. Being upset as she was already, this had caused her to run crying and she so happen to stumble into the comfort of one of the most unlikely people.

Rangiku Matsumoto

The woman had known the girl had been going through some rough times as of late...which is why she didn't refuse to aid her when the girl needed nothing more than but a shoulder to cry upon. It was then that 'it' was brought up.

"You know, Hinamori-chan, when I get stressed or upset, things such as too much paperwork..."

Hinomori looked up at her with a set-expression on her face. "Matsumoto-san, I can't drink. You know that..."

She laughed her high-pitched jingle of a laugh. "No no no! I didn't mean THAT!" She waved her hand in a shooing gesture as she spoke. Leaning close to Hinamori's ear, causing the girl to blush from the warm breath. She spoke.

"I meant masturbating."

"Mastur...? Wha??"

She blushed furiously. She had only vaguely heard of such a thing. However, she knew enough to know it was revolting and taboo.

"BUT...I CAN'T I...IT'S WRONG IT'S...I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT...!"

Matsumoto laughed again. "Believe me, Hinamori-chan, I didn't either the first time I tried. The only instruction you need is..." She leaned forward to the girl's ear again. "Do what feels right."

And that was it

Ever since then she had been doing it either in her spare time in her room or at night before bed. Sometimes, even in the morning before she got up to get ready.

masturbating...who knew something so taboo and revolting could feel so right...

Ever since she had started to do it. Her world had become a lot happier place. She didn't miss her captain half as much as she did before. The bags under her eyes from sleep-deprivation had disappeared. She had begun to eat again...and even occasionally smile and laugh. In fact the other day when Hitsugaya-kun had seen her he...

Hitsugaya-kun

Up until now she hadn't even thought about...no...what would he THINK if he knew she was...?

She shook her head and sat up, stiffening at the sweaty, moist feeling that lingered in her panties. She grabbed a few tissues, yanked her panties down and began to massage them over her neither lips to mop at what mess was there. She didn't want to think about how he would see her if he knew this.

"You're looking better...Hinamori."

"Eh? Arigato...Shiro-chan!"

He grimaced at the name. Slight nostalgia sweeping across his aqua colored eyes, his mouth twitching in somewhat of a frown.

"I thought I told you NOT to call me that!"

"Gomen...Shiro-chan"

"There you go again! Don't call me that!"

She burst out laughing while he just folded his arms in a child-like pouty manner. However, you could still see a smile fighting to form upon his lips.

...Gomen-Shiro-chan...

She felt tears well up in her eyes. He had been happy to see her in such a good state. But...she had betrayed him. She had betrayed everyone. She had to go find Matsumoto. She had ask her how to stop. She couldn't keep this up. It was just...WRONG.

She flung open the door and ran made her way through the outdoor corridor down to Matsumoto's sleeping quarters.

Toshiro Hitsugaya snapped his head up for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. He had nearly fallen asleep again. Demo, he couldn't go to bed, not yet. At least not until this paperwork got finished. His eyes drifted toward to door. The idea hung around in his head like tempting fruit dangling from a tree.

"Maybe just a short one..."

He got up and headed out, glancing at the clock while he went past it, 12:37. Not too bad...maybe just a ten-minute stroll would be alright...besides, he needed the fresh air...

He found himself later leaning on the railing gazing downward. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift. So much had happened in such a short time: Kuchiki Rukia's execution which was stopped by Kurosaki Ichigo, Aizen Sosuke's betrayal as he left with Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tosen, Hinamori falling comatose after getting nearly killed by...

Hinamori

As his thoughts became swallowed up by nothing but her; he realized how much it irked him just to think that anyone could take advantage of how kind she was. She was purely innocent...too innocent to where it sometimes terrified him how easy it was that she could be hurt. Could he really protect her from all that was out there?

He shook his head in attempt to wash away such thoughts. Hinamori could hold her own ground. She didn't need protecting. She just lately happen to stumble onto some bad luck...

He snapped his head up at the sound of heavy footsteps racing toward his direction. On defense at first, he dropped his guard instantly as the form of the one responsible for the noise came into the moonlit view. The one who had been haunting his thoughts...

"Hinamori?"

He blinked in shock as the tear-stricken girl raced past him without even a look. What was she thinking...up late at this hour? And...

she was crying?

A thought danced through his head as quickly as it escaped. The idea that maybe he was the one responsible for her tears that evening which was why she did not stop to acknowledge him. He flipped around to face the direction the girl had disappeared to.

'Wait...where was she going?'

Not worrying or caring about being heard or more-so...being a snoop or a stalker. He followed the direction she had headed.

'Wasn't that where Matsumoto slept?'

"Calm down, Hinamori-chan. I can't understand you if you keep crying like that."

Hinamori snapped up. Face flushed and dried-tears stuck to her cheeks, new ones still making their way downward, dipping and hanging at the corners of her coffee-colored depths. Looking at the girl she let her expression relax a bit.

"Listen, you can stay here tonight if you want but..."

She was broke-off by the girl's outburst.

"I can't stop, Matsumoto-san! I don't know what to do! I know it's wrong, I...!"

The woman cut her off by taking her face in both of her hands and looking her in the eye.

"Daijoubou, it's not wrong at all. It's just relief and it's perfectly human."

"But if anyone found out? What about Shir..Hitsugaya-kun? If he knew I was..."

She was startled by the woman's instant outburst of laughter. "Oh Hinamori-chan, you don't need to worry about that."

"Wha??Why??"

"Because he's a boy...approaching his near manhood no-less."

"Eh? I don't understand?"

She laughed again. "I'm sure he does it way more often than you do."

As soon as she said that. She felt she regretted it. The girl's eyes looked as if the would burst out of her sockets at any moment.

"Shiro-chan is...?"

She cut her off with a nervous laugh. "Why don't you go and clean your face up, alright? I'll find you some extra blankets to borrow for tonight. I hear it's gonna be cold."

"Demo..."

She hurriedly push her into the bathroom. "Go on now! The sooner you get cleaned up, the sooner you and I can get back to sleep, 'kay?"

"Hai..."

She shut the door on her and sighed. However, she was startled once more by her front door slamming open, she looked up at the intruder in surprise.

"Taichou?"

"Matsumoto! Where's Hinamori?"

Instead of responding, her mouth curved into a seductive smile. "My my Hitsugaya-Taichou!" She waved her finger in his direction. "Barging into a women's quarters and being ever-so demanding! You really are growing up fast, aren't you?"

She chuckled but looking up at the obvious. The boy's brow twitched and his mouth curved into a noticeable frown. It wouldn't have to take a genius to notice that he was very VERY upset by this remark.

"Matsumoto...where's Hinamori?"

She cleared her throat and pointed in the direction of the restroom. Her eyes widened in surprise as he stormed past her and made his way across the room to the bathroom door.

"Taichou...I really don't think you should..."

Ignoring her completely He flung the bathroom door open.

She winced and inhaled her breath at the silence that followed. The air was tight, extremely tight. She knew it wouldn't be long before...

"SHIRO-CHAN! YOU...YOU PERVERT!"

It was like time had stopped itself. Hinamori looked up to see the door open and find herself staring into a very shocked expression which mirrored her own. Normally, she would have been more than glad to see the face of the boy she grew up with but not now...

not during this...

She had come into the bathroom and washed her face just as she had planned. What she didn't count on was the moan that had escaped her lips afterward. She had needed relief again. But...to do such a thing in Matsumoto-san's bathroom...

"It's just relief and it's perfectly human."

Had she brushed off such simple words with ease...perhaps, she wouldn't be in the predicament she was in now. There as she sat slouched against the bathroom wall, nothing but her bra and panties, she had began a rhythmatic massage against her preciously-clothed pussy. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out the name of the man who, although gone, still lingered in her memory.

Then it happened. The worst that could have. Just as a purely blissful orgasm shot through her she had looked up to the now-opened door to meet the eyes of the one person whom she had hoped would never find her out amongst her criminal acts.

"Shiro...chan..."

"Hina...mori..."

She screamed. Not exactly sure what but she was sure it was something along the lines of the boy being a peeping-tom or something similar.

She felt tears began to pile up as she yelled again not stopping with the accusations upon her childhood friend. She had her eyes closed for fear of the after-look she would receive from him. She felt Matsumoto's arms come around her and could vaguely hear her trying to console her. When she could feel herself gather and reach whatever it was that was inside of her...some would call it inner strength...she flew her eyes open.

"NO! NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! MATSUMOTO-SAN YOU PROMISED...!"

She heard a door slam and noticed it was just her and Matsumoto in the bathroom now...for the blonde had gotten up and slammed the door on the petrified captain. Hinamori breathed out a large breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in...however, this still didn't calm her racing heart. She still felt as if the world around her had crashed and burned into millions of pieces.

"Calm down, Hinamori-chan...he knows better than to come in after that..."

"BUT THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM! HE...I...HE'S...!!"

"Hey!" Again, she reached down and cupped the girl's face between two finely, manicured hands. "Relax...okay...didn't I tell you it's perfectly normal?" The young girl darted her eyes around but responded with but a nod.

"And didn't I tell you that he probably does it much more often than you do?"

At this, the girl raised her chocolate colored eyes, meeting the face of the woman. "...Hai..."

Matsumoto released the girls face and smiled. "Well then...do you really need to worry?"

"Eie...but I..."

"Hey! No buts, okay? Now, is it alright to open the door now?"

"Hai...you can...but I'm not coming out until he leaves."

Matsumoto widened her eyes. Taken a closer look at the girl...she realized what the problem was...the red blush on her face was enough proof. She leaned in close to the girl and but in audible whisper.

"Was he...who you were thinking about?"

Horror...pure horror crossed the young brunette's face. HIM? Shiro-chan? Little Shiro-chan?? NO! Of course not. That's not why she started this! It was Aizen! Her dear Aizen! Aizen-Taichou! Him, he...

"Well?"

"I WOULD NEVER TOUCH MYSELF OVER SHIRO-CHAN!"

Apparently, she had said that louder than she should have because right after that both women snapped their heads up toward the door due to hearing a loud crash coming from outside of it, after that a panicky shuffling sound. Matsumoto sighed and chuckled.

"I best go see what he broke." She stood up and glanced back toward the shaky girl once more. "You must have really shook him up, you know? He usually is more graceful than that."

Hinamori didn't respond. She didn't even bother to look up as Matsumoto left the bathroom. She buried her head in her knees.

"Gomen...Shiro-chan...gomen. Onigai...don't hate me..."

Matsumoto came out to find the most ridiculous sight. She had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh. The lamp and table had been knocked over and all the way across the other side of the room sat little Toshiro Hitsugaya...a pouty expression on his face, arms folded, cross legged, and red as a tomato. He snapped his head up and gave her the best 'death glare' he could manage at that moment.

"It's not a laughing matter."

With that, she released her laughter in a broken chime; trying hard to catch her breath between chokes. When she had quieted down she looked up with a reddened smile on her face.

"Are you finished?"

"Hai, gomen Taichou."

"I don't see WHAT is so funny."

She had to take a deep breath to keep from breaking into laughter all over again. Instead, she merely just took a seat next to her captain. She cleared her throat loudly. He looked at her expectantly.

"I have a feeling...Hinamori-chan thinks you are angry with her..."

At the mention of the young girl, his face blushed crimson and he cast his eyes downward.

"Why would I be mad at her?"

"Taichou?"

He looked up at her in confusion from the startled tone she had in her voice.

"Don't tell me you didn't see her touch..."

"I saw!"

He leaned forward and tightened his hands around his head in his hair; screwing his eyes tightly shut.

"I just...it's..."

Matsumoto raised a brow. It was almost appealing to see her captain at a lost for words. Had that girl really gotten to him THAT badly?

"You know, I'm sure if you went in there and apologized for walking in..."

"She'd yell at me and call me a pervert again." He finished her sentence in a dulled tone.

"Well maybe if you told her you've done the same thing befo..."

"WHAT?"

He reeled his head in his direction so fast, it was amazing that whiplash hadn't crept upon his cheeks. She smiled mischievously.

"Oh now, come on! You ARE at that age, aren't you? I'm sure once or twice she has come to mind. I've seen how stressed you get over paperwork. You'd have to relieve it SOMEHOW..."

"MATSUMOTO!"

She was startled by the tone he gave her. It wasn't just an ordinary 'STOP RIGHT NOW' tone. Something in his voice sounded cracked and insecure. She could see it in his glassed over eyes. She sighed. She had teased him enough. To catch the girl he loved in such an act had to be...

"Matsumoto..."

"Hai, taichou?"

He lowered his voice, not making eye contact with her once, his face the color of a cherry now.

"Was it...about Aizen?"

She was taken aback but the question. Not only was it an abrupt one...but the fact that who it was coming from really shook her. For him to be so bold about this...she almost regretted telling him the truth. Then again, Hinamori hadn't given her a direct answer. Perhaps...

"I don't know...gomen, Taichou."

"I see..."

He stood up. Still not looking her in the eye.

"I have to get back. I'll probably be pulling an all-nighter again. Let me know if Hinamori starts to feel better."

"I will."

She didn't have to look him in the eye to know he was hurting. It was obvious by now that he really did love her. Though he also know that she still had her former captain on the mind. It broke Matsumoto's heart to see the two like this.

It was then...it came to her...she would have to sacrifice a bit but...

She grabbed him by the shoulder, halting him.

"Matte, Taichou...let me finish the paperwork for you."

He looked at her as if she had just sprouted three heads. "You? YOU want to finish the paperwork?"

She smiled. She knew he really didn't want to do it anymore than the next person but...now that he had the bait...

"What's the catch?"

"No catch really."

"I don't believe you."

She bite her lip and smiled nervously. "Alright, there is but a small favor."

"Small?"

"Small."

He raised an eyebrow, maintaining to keep his same poker-face on. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. She had his attention now.

"Matsumoto...?"

"I want you to stay in here with Hinamori-chan for the night."

It was like a bomb had been dropped. The silver-haired boy widened his eyes in horror. But within what felt as if the same second. He lowered his gaze back to it's original state.

"I refuse."

"Whaaaa? You can't refuse!"

"Yes I can, goodnight Matsumoto. I have paperwork to do."

He head toward the door. She stopped him again. She could tell from the scoff under his breath he was getting frustrated with her. She decided to try a different approach. She faced him, her expression serious and somewhat saddened.

"Taichou...she needs you."

It must have been working because now his lowered his gaze to the floor...somewhat saddened. She decided to continue throwing her bait out.

"Not me...not Aizen Sosuke...you..."

Silence filled the room for what seemed like hours. Finally, the silver-haired captain let out a large breath.

"Be sure to finish everything that's on the desk."

"Taichou?"

He looked up at her. An irritated look creased his features.

"Get going, Matsumoto!"

She smiled broadly. "Hai! Taichou!"

She strolled out merrily...then, it occurred to her. Why was she skipping so happily toward paperwork?? A horrid expression casted itself upon her face.

"Nani?? What have I done?? I just exchanged my beauty-sleep for paperwork??"

She bowed her head in defeat and made her way toward her captain's quarters.

Hitsugaya raised his hand in attempt to knock upon the bathroom door...only to bring it back down to his side again. He couldn't understand why it was so hard? This was Momo! Hinamori Momo! Hinamori Bed-wetter Momo! The girl he had grown-up with and could read like the back of his hand. Chewing on his bottom lip, He raised his hand and finally made contact with the wood for the first time that night. He heard her from behind the door suck in her breath and quietly respond.

"Matsumoto-san?"

Had he been a little more bold, he would have taken that as an entrance. However, he cared about her enough to respect her privacy. If she chose not to speak to him then he would respect her wishes.

"Hinamori...I..."

"Hitsugaya-kun...?"

There was a tinge of sadness and desperation in her voice...like maybe a locked away desire that she was struggling with every fiber of her being to hide. He knew her better, though. Though he had seen everything tonight, she was still trying her hardest to struggle and keep to herself whatever secrets she may have still had locked away within her.

"Gomen...Hinamori." He slouched his back against the door, sliding slowly to the floor as he spoke. "I had no intention of seeing you...like that."

He heard her sharp intake of breath and winced. Maybe he had phrased it wrong. He felt foolish and mentally prepared a slur of apologies to recovery whatever had just scarred her within his last set of words. He was cut off however by her response.

"Eie, it's okay...I don't deserve an apology..."

He could tell she had shifted and was now leaning against the same door as well.

"I...I did something bad...Matsumoto-san...she told me..."

"Matsumoto told you?"

Now it made sense. This wasn't Hinamori's doing. Matsumoto had spewed some garbage to get her to start doing this. He mentally noted he would have to scold her for it later.

"Hitsugaya-kun...don't..."

He snapped his head up at the small squeaky voice that had piped up once more.

"Hinamori?"

"Don't get mad at Matsumoto-san. She was just trying to help me." He could now hear the her voice cracking, it was obvious she was on the verge of tears. "I...I was lonely...I..." He closed his eyes as could feel his heart breaking with every sob that echoed from the door behind him. Yet, she continued to talk.

"I...I tried to forget. I really did! Aizen-taichou...He was...Aizen-taichou was..." She choked out another sob. "I couldn't forget him...he wouldn't leave my dreams! He won't leave my memory! I...!"

He heard her break down to where she couldn't even form words anymore. All it was was crying now. His right hand reached behind his back and he caressed the door behind him. He wasn't sure where his brain had gone at that point. With Hinamori sobbing uncontrollably; he felt as if his whole world was breaking. Damn that Aizen for making her cry like this!

"Hinamori..."

He jumped back startled when the door behind him flung open and the tear-stricken girl came flying out and flinging her arms around his neck. Sending them both to the floor she buried her face in his chest and continued to sob. Not bothering to nudge her up or yank both of them to their feet, he merely just stroked her head softly and and made quiet shushing sounds to soothe her.

Somewhere, lost in her own world, she had heard him. Like he was crying out to her. He hadn't noticed but her sobs had nearly come to a stop. He also hadn't realized but his eyes had closed and he was near falling asleep.

Then it happened. He felt a trembling pair of lips softly graze his own. His eyes shot open and he nearly felt himself stop breathing at the feeling before him.

Hinamori Momo...Bed-wetter Momo...was kissing him!

Taking action immediatly. He placed his hands on either sides of her face and pulled her a good few inches to observe. Her expression was unreadable. A mixed of emotions, yet somehow, the one he most expected...sadness...was lacking. Demo, there was one other emotion he was able to place...one that made him tremble all the way down to his groin.

"Hinamori...you...?"

"Onigai, Hitsugaya-kun...Shiro-chan, please...I need..."

Before either knew what was happening. The world had gone white for the both of them. As the searched each other's lips for for something. Love, lust, want, desire...so many emotions as their mouths clashed together and there tongues grazed upon eachother. When they both pulled away for air; panting and both of their faces were flushed. Hitsugaya took the opportunity to scoop her off her feet and carry her to the bed. Hinamori gasped in response.

"Shiro-chan this is...Matsumoto-san's..."

"She owes me."

He dove down for another deep kiss. No...he owed her. This was something he had dreamt about ever since he could remember. Just a small kiss was all he wanted. Then, as he got older, it turned into a strong, passionate desire. He wanted her. He would do almost anything to have her.

"Shiro-chan...?"

He had broken the kiss and now was reaching up and undoing his uniform. It was hot...too hot. He could hear Hinamori's breathing becoming more rapid along with his own. When he was done, he casted it aside on the floor. He reached down to a shocked Hinamori and began to undo her uniform as well. Regaining her composure, she smacked his hand away, startling him.

"I can do it...Hitsugaya-kun..."

He sat back and watched as the cloth was discarded revealing all she had. He cast his eyes to the side and blushed of embarrassment. Apparently, when she had been in the bathroom, she had removed her undergarments and just slipped on the uniform alone. He was startled from his thoughts when she boldly reached down to discard his last piece of clothing which sat around his lower-half. She gasped at her discovery. Making him tighten and blush even more. It was apparent EXACTLY what his feeling were in that situation, at that moment.

"Shiro-chan! You're..!"

He turned to her, face redder than a tomato, and glared. "If you're just gonna stare at it; then..."

He was cut off by a moan that escaped from his own lips as she took him into her hot mouth and began to suck eagerly. He threw his head back and started panting heavily. She wasn't experienced at all. He could tell that. But he also could tell just by the feeling it was the girl he loved. Hinamori Momo...Hinamori bed-wetter Momo...was giving him this feeling.

"Momo...I...not like this..."

He pulled her head up to his face, moaning at the lost of contact, and began to kiss her with heated passion. Picking her up by the waist, he began to lower her upon himself. He heard her whine in protest causing him to halt his actions. He pulled back from the heated kiss and looked her in the eyes in confusion. Seeing fear, he began to ease himself out from underneath her, reaching for his uniform in attempt to dress.

Not yet...

Hinamori gasped as she watched her beloved Shiro-chan rise and began to gather up his clothes. She looked up at him, sadness replaced dancing it's way into her eyes.

"Shiro-chan, what are you...?"

"You aren't ready for this."

She crossed her arms over her chest in attempt to cover herself, as soft gasp escaping her lips. She closed her eyes tightly; only to open them when she felt something warm drape across her shoulders. She looked up to find Hitsugaya placing his coat over her.

"Shiro-chan?"

"Don't worry...I'll wait for you...bed-wetter Momo."

She looked up at him to find him smiling at her. She wanted to wrap her arms around him at that very moment. Fortunately for her, he pulled her into a tight embrace and both collapsed on the bed. She snuggled into his arms, feeling sleep overcome her.

"Was this...was this the man she loved?"

A/N: Gah! It wasn't suppose to go like this! It was suppose to be a lemon...(then aliens took over and started to type and...) ; seriously though, for not being a lemon this took forever! I don't live alone and I have a lot of 'pain in the butt' siblings who just love to get in my face. It was hard to find peace. I also struggled a lot with titles (ex: -san, -kun, -chan) I didn't know what I wanted people to be calling what.

anyways, reviews please! This was a bitch to write!


End file.
